15 Clues
by DragonFlame15
Summary: Lucy had been a rule abiding citizen all her life, until now, that is. In one night, she somehow managed to destroy part of the museum that she worked at, illegally join a guild full of mages, actually start solving the clues her mother left behind to solving her murder, and to top it all off, fall in love with a pink haired dragon slayer. How fantastic is that?


**A/N: So, hey guys, this is my first story. I was just watching Night at the Museum on the T.V, and suddenly, an idea popped into my head. Of course, it had something to do with Fairy Tail, and I thought it would be fun to write based off of it. Thank you for giving me a chance and clicking on this story, I really appreciate it! ENJOY!/p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, sadly...**

* * *

Lucy sighed heavily as she tiredly walked home.  
Her third part time job of the day had not gone well, for she somehow ended up getting blamed for damaging some books and had her pay cut.

Lucy sighed again as she reached the front door of her modest apartment. She would have to find a way to recover that money soon if she didn't want to end up either homeless, or without her doctor's degree.

Ever since she's been small, especially after her mother death, Lucy's always wanted to be a doctor. Training to become one is neither easy, nor cheap. Especially for someone who wasn't Heartfilia estate's sole heir anymore.  
Thankfully though, her night shift as a night guard at the Natural Meuseum of History let her make just enough money to pay her rent. And she needed her part-time jobs to pay back her loans from a few 'not so friendly' people she had borrowed money from to get her degree. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Anyways, you're probably wondering, "How in the world did Lucy get a job as a night guard?".

It probably sounds weird that someone like Lucy was able to land a job like that, but it she didn't actually have to do much.

The security system was top notch, and she just had to go around making sure that the entire place was cleared up, there were no people left in the museum, clearing away trespassers messing around at night, stuff like that. It may sound slightly unlucky that she had to work at nights, but the pay was good, and she was more than grateful.

In short, it was kind of like a miracle and she wasn't complaining at all.

After all, she couldn't rely on her good looks for getting into everything.

* * *

Just as Lucy was about to flop onto her bed for a nap before her night shift started, her cell phone rang.

She groaned and picked it up.

"Hello, Lucy here," she answered, trying to sound more un-exhausted.

"Hi, Lucy, this is Mike. I was just calling to remind you that you have to start your shift early today, at 7:00. Boss told be to call you because he wanted to leave the keys with me, and didn't want you to be late at any cost,"the voice on the other line said.

Lucy looked towards her clock and noticed that it was already 6:45. She jumped off her bed and ran towards the door.

"Yeah Mike, I'll be right there. Thank you for calling . Bye!" she called into the phone as she locked her front door and ran down the street to the bus stop.

* * *

Lucy panted as she ran through the front doors of the museum, ten whole minutes late. There she found Mike, waiting for her, with a large frown on his face.

"Hey Mike, I'm so sorry to make you wait!"

"Boss said that there was an extra key here. The one to the lower level basement. He said that even though he's leaving the key to you, that you still shouldn't go in that room, and he'll collect it in the morning when the museum opens," he said, curtly.  
Clearly he was irritated.  
Lucy nodded as he proceeded to walk out the door.

"Sorry again!" Lucy shouted to his retreating figure.  
He didn't respond and just continued walking out the door.

After he left, Lucy locked up after him and went to check all the floors and attractions.  
After deeming everything safe and clear, Lucy just patrolled for a while, before she started feeling drowsy.

She had her back-to-back part time jobs and hospital shifts to blame for her lack of sleep.

She walked over to the steps as she decided to sit down for a bit. Her keys jingled as she sat down.

Not the keys to the museum or the keys to the house. The keys at her side were those that held magic power.

They were able to conjure spirits from the celestial world using the magic resting in the mage summoning them. She was very fond of her spirits, and often called them out before magic was banned several years ago.

She gave a sad smile as she remembered the time before the new king, who banned magic, came in.

Everywhere you went, you would see magic, and guilds. She had been especially interested in a particular guild called Fairy Tail who the museum's boss, Makarov, had been the master of. When she found out who the boss was, she almost died with happiness, but he no longer ran a guild and magic was no longer allowed.

When magic was there, however, everyone was happy and not a single soul was hungry. There were no wars, and everyone lived in peace. The King had handled the country well and everything was fantastic.

Lucy's own mother had been a part of the King's Official Advisory.

She was assassinated at a meeting with the other Advisors in a meeting that was highly classified. The killers had wiped out all of the members of the Advisory together, along with the King.

The murderer was never found, but Lucy's mother had suspected that her life was in danger and she supposedly knew who was putting it in danger. And thus, she left her daughter, Lucy, a series of clues that would eventually help her solve the mystery and hence bring closure to the matter of her mother's murder.

But unfortunately, she never had a chance to look through them properly, because she had other things to deal with.

Other things known as her father.

After her mother's death, Lucy's father was never the same.

He was always angry, and indulged himself in his work. Sometimes, Lucy wondered if he even knew she was still alive. She wondered if he even knew now, seven years later that she had run away when I was 17.

An angry tear fell from Lucy's eye onto the back of her hand.

She wiped at her tears and stood up, pushing all those awful thoughts behind her.

_'That's why I would become a doctor. To make sure that no little girl will have to lose her mother again. No matter how cruel fate decided to be.' _she thought to herself as she stood up.

She took a deep breath and slapped her face a few times to get her back to normal.

She walked around, lethargically, and sought for something to do, considering this shift was longer than her usual ones.

Quite suddenly, she remembered the extra key Mike had given her.

She knew she wasn't supposed to go in the basement no matter what, but her boss, Markov, was usually so agreeable, that she thought maybe she'd just take a peek.

She walked down the staircase that led to the basement until she reached the front door.

Lucy took out the key and was about to put it into the keyhole, until she realized that there was no key hole.

Instead, she found a key shaped carving, that resembled the shape of the kay she had perfectly.

She placed the key into the carving, and a green glow came around it, before the door unlocked and opened slightly.

Lucy pushed the door open and stepped inside.

What Lucy saw stunned her into silence.

There, in that room, were about 80 people, all looking at her.

Each of those 80 people had strikingly similar tattoos. Tattoos, that 10 years ago would be recognized as the official Fairy Tail guild mark


End file.
